


深夜连线 19

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	深夜连线 19

19  
李东海这几天很老实，专心跟在李赫宰屁股后面做尾巴，充当他的小助理，在公司混熟脸。朴正洙给他打了好几个电话催他回家问他辞职的事，他都嗯嗯啊啊的糊弄过去。  
“李总，您的咖啡。”李特助穿着黑西服白衬衫，踩着一双休闲风小皮鞋，是斯文人李总的取向。  
“给你看个东西。”李赫宰丢过去一沓文件，端起杯子喝了口咖啡，其实里面装的是牛奶。  
“啥呀？”李东海也不客气，坐在办公桌前的软椅上，翻看着资料，眼睛瞪得越来越大。“你要让我去给曺圭贤做助理！？” 他语气又惊又喜，一副中了彩票不敢置信的样子。  
“你不喜欢他吗，又刚好没事，去玩玩呗？”李赫宰风轻云淡，仿佛在讨论去大润发做促销员一样简单。这样应该符合金钟云嘱咐的霸道总裁形象。  
“我爱死你了！！”李东海尖叫着跑过来抱住他，恨不得把人举上天，抬了半天李赫宰都没挪窝。“你真的是世界上最酷的男人啊！！比舞台上的曺圭贤都酷一万倍！！”他真的很敬业，到现在都没忘记姐姐们的教导。  
“李东海，你是不是真的傻的？”李赫宰这次没忍气吞声，拉着小崽子的衣领，让对方坐在了自己腿上。“在我面前一直夸别的男人，是怕我对你不够上心？”  
李东海眨眨眼睛，露出个狡黠的笑，这人还不迟钝，终于发现自己这样是在故意闹他生气了。“你才是傻的，现在才发现。” 说着吻了下对方的眼皮，手指还把玩着人的发丝。“每天绞尽脑汁惹你生气，我也是很累的啊，大叔。”  
李赫宰用嘴堵住对方的碎碎念，顺着丝滑的衣料将手伸进裤子里。李东海穿正装的样子又欲又禁欲，尤其是胸口开了系的松散的纽扣，看得他眼热。  
隔着布料在人臀瓣揉捏，唇舌并用入侵着李东海的口腔。  
“下次想要了可以直白一点。”两人的脸分开了些，李东海被他吻得双脸潮红，胸前的扣子也都蹭散开了。  
“那多没意思啊。” 李东海抬了屁股，膝盖正好跪在李赫宰双腿两侧，“不过这个裤子卡住了好难受。” 他的动作带着胯部的布料的往上绷紧，裆部正好卡在屁股中间，浑圆的形状上翘。  
李赫宰笑了，双手拖住臀瓣，轻揉慢捻。嘴凑到人脸边，牙齿轻轻撕咬着柔软的耳垂。李东海浑身发麻，伸手把人推开。他原本就只是想逗逗对方，还在办公室里，他胆子没那么大。  
“现在想跑了？”李赫宰语气懒懒的，拉开自己的裤链，扯着内裤边往下一拉。半硬的性器就搁在手里，在李东海衬衫下摆蹭弄着。  
“在办公室…”李东海把自己腿压得有点麻，按着李赫宰肩膀想起身。结果裤子被人扒了下来，对方手指灵活的顺着臀缝送了进去。  
指尖把小穴揉的松软，李赫宰用马眼前端分泌出的液体把人后穴抹湿，龟头一点点在穴口滑动，缓缓进了个头，把人入口顶开后，驱长直入。  
李东海被插的腿软，双手环着李赫宰的脖子，膝盖分的开开的，两人结合处蹭在一起摩挲。李赫宰嫌弃长裤遮手不好摸，手上一使劲，本来就不厚的西装裤裂了个口子，后面的撕扯也顺理成章轻松地很。  
李东海下半身被脱得光溜溜，西装外套也丢到了地板上，剩下一个刚合身的白衬衫挂在身上。  
他闷哼了几声，如数把对方涨的大了几寸的肉棒吞下，办公室的百叶帘后还有不时走动的员工，李东海紧张的不行，穴内一缩缩的抽筋，在李赫宰耳边小声哼哼。  
“现在知道怕了？”李赫宰拍拍人脑后，“刚刚发骚勾引我的时候没想到自己会挨操？”  
李东海腿麻的厉害，又舍不得让对方抽出来。哼哼几声也不回答，小幅度的摇晃着胯部来回抽插，双腿已经麻的失去知觉，李赫宰的胳膊肘正好撞了一下他，李东海哎呦一声叫了出来，后面的呻吟也止不住了。  
“呜呜呜..你让我….起来，腿麻了，不行，哈，太深了…先出来，好疼好疼，腿好疼，哼哈…里面好舒服好爽。”  
看着身上的小孩扭着屁股动来动去，李赫宰也烦躁的很“你到底要我出来还是不要？”  
“呜呜呜..不要”李东海哼哼唧唧，用内壁夹着在体内顶撞着的肉棒。李赫宰把他衣服撩开，牙齿咬住乳尖舔咬，原本缩着的肉芽一点点立起，在李赫宰的挑逗下硬的不行。  
“不要这样了…腿麻腿麻，使不上劲儿”李东海着急的拍他的脑袋，他现在使不上一点力气了，李赫宰抱着他起身，让他屁股搁在办公桌上。  
桌子有点凉，激的李东海起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。李赫宰也没管，拉着人腿就大力操干起来。肉棒在穴内摩擦抽插，李东海被操的浑身发颤，混合的汁液在啪嗒中发出啧啧的水渍声。  
李赫宰猛地拍了一下他的腿，麻痹的双腿有了知觉，李东海眼泪哗哗往下流，腿麻的赶紧太难受了，可连带着觉得穴内都在发颤，肉棒在体内震动，媚肉缴着肉棒一直到对方缴械投降。  
李东海被干的前后都到了高潮，他哭的鼻涕都流出来了，咬着嘴疯狂摇头，脚趾圈在一起扭曲。  
“呜呜呜我腿抽筋了。”


End file.
